The Downfall of Miley Stewart
by Rico and Miley Suck
Summary: No summary. Just read the story.


It all started when Miley had the worst day of her life, which started with her waking up from a dream where she was raped by Saddam Hussein and Osama Bin Laden. Miley got out of bed and stepped barefoot in Blue Jeans's piss and shit. "GODDAMNIT!" Miley screamed. Robbie Ray hated Miley and refused to feed her breakfast so Miley was forced to eat Blue Jeans's piss and shit, which she actually enjoyed.

When Miley was done eating breakfast, she went to the tattoo parlor so she could get a tattoo of Satan. The tattoo artist was so stupid and clumsy that he tripped while carrying the tattoo gun and the needle landed in Miley's eye. Miley cried like a bitch and was rushed to the emergency room. The doctor told her she only had one good eye left and that her bad eye was so messed up that she had to wear an ugly patch over it for the rest of her life.

When Miley got back home, Robbie Ray went out for the day and made her babysit Rico. Miley hated Rico and wanted to go to the mall with Lilly instead but Robbie Ray threatened to ground Miley forever if she wasn't nice to Rico. Miley went upstairs to her room while Rico stayed downstairs and watched Caillou on TV. Miley went onto her computer and started looking at porn. She eventually became addicted to porn and the porn sites she visited had a bunch of viruses that made her computer crash. "WHAT THE HELL! I NEED MORE PORN!" Miley screamed.

Miley got a phone call from Lilly, who was mad at Miley for not going to the mall with her. Miley tried to tell Lilly that her dad made her babysit Rico but Lilly thought Miley was lying and that she was just doing another Hannah Montana thing. Lilly told Miley they weren't friends anymore and Miley was pissed off. Miley decided to take her anger out on Rico.

Miley went downstairs and slapped Rico really hard. "FUCK YOU, RICO! IT'S YOUR FAULT I COULDN'T GO TO THE MALL WITH LILLY AND NOW, SHE DOESN'T WANNA BE MY FRIEND ANYMORE!" Miley screamed. She beat Rico up and broke every bone in his body. She kicked him and stomped on him while he cried like a bitch. Miley stuffed Rico inside the oven and turned it up to 2,500 degrees. After that, the oven exploded with Rico inside and he died.

Miley went inside Blue Jeans's shed and slapped him really hard. "FUCK YOU, BLUE JEANS, FOR MAKING ME STEP IN AND EAT YOUR PISS AND SHIT EVEN THOUGH IT TASTED REALLY GOOD!" Miley screamed. Blue Jeans was pissed off because he hated Miley and the way she abused him. Blue Jeans raped Miley, bit her 2,500 times, and kicked her so hard it knocked her out. After that, Blue Jeans pissed and shat all over Miley and ran off, leaving her as a blithering Jell-O mold.

When Miley became conscious again, Robbie Ray came back from his day out and was pissed off when he found out that Miley killed Rico. Robbie Ray slapped Miley really hard. "FUCK YOU, MILEY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I'M FINALLY GONNA GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE!" Robbie Ray screamed. He beat Miley up, spanked her 2,500 times, disowned her, and told her he didn't love her anymore. Miley ran out of the house, crying like a bitch. Robbie Ray ran Rico's dead corpse through the garbage disposal.

Later that night, Miley sat in a cardboard box miles away from home and a creepy old man named Oscar approached her. Oscar was a disturbed lunatic who escaped from an insane asylum. Everything about him was creepy. He liked morbid stuff, he was sadistic and unstable, and he had an unhealthy obsession with Robot Chicken and creepypasta.

"Hello, Miley. My name's Oscar and you're gonna be my new bitch," Oscar said in an evil way.

"How do you know my name?" Miley asked in a scared way.

Oscar sprayed pepper spray in Miley's good eye so she couldn't see. After that, he threw her in his car and took her to his house. When Oscar got to his house, he tied Miley up with ropes so she couldn't move and put heavy duty duct tape over her mouth so she couldn't talk. After that, he locked her in his closet.

The next day, Oscar started torturing Miley. He beat her up, raped her, tickled her mercilessly, whacked her repeatedly with a metal yardstick, made her eat bugs, rats, garbage, and expired food, tied her to a ceiling fan and turned it up high so she'd get dizzy and barf, and forced her to watch Robot Chicken and creepypastas. Oscar did these things to Miley everyday and made her life a living hell.

* * *

Several weeks later...

* * *

One night while Oscar was asleep, Miley snuck over to his phone and used it to call Robbie Ray.

"Hello?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Daddy, it's me, Miley," Miley said.

Robbie Ray hung up on her. Miley called him again.

"Daddy, don't hang up on me," Miley said.

Robbie Ray hung up on her anyway. Miley called him a third time.

"Miley, quit calling me! I told you I didn't love you anymore and I meant it!" Robbie Ray yelled in an angry way.

He hung up on Miley again.

Miley snuck out of Oscar's house and ran all the way back to her house.

"Daddy!" Miley cried when she got back to her house the next day.

"Miley, what the hell are you doing here?" Robbie Ray asked in an angry way.

"I want you to un-disown me! I'm being tortured by a creepy old man!" Miley cried.

"Good! You deserve it!" Robbie Ray said in a mean way.

"Daddy, how can you say that? I'm your daughter!" Miley cried.

"Not anymore. I have a new daughter now," Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray showed Miley his new daughter. It was Meg Griffin from Family Guy.

"You replaced me with Meg Griffin?" Miley cried.

"Yes, I did. She's the best daughter a man could ever ask for. You, on the other hand, are the worst," Robbie Ray said.

Oscar barged into the house.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Oscar yelled in an angry way as he pointed at Miley.

"AAAHHH! HOW DID YOU FIND ME?" Miley asked in a scared way.

"I knew you would come back here so I called him and told him to come get you," Robbie Ray said.

"Daddy, you know this bastard?" Miley cried.

"Yeah, I met him the other day. He said he wanted a bitch and that he would give me fifty bucks if I gave him you," Robbie Ray said.

"You're coming with me," Oscar said in an angry way as he grabbed Miley.

"No, I ain't! Daddy, tell him that you love me and that you're not gonna let him hurt me anymore," Miley demanded.

"Do whatever you want to Miley, Oscar. I don't care about her anymore," Robbie Ray said.

"Thanks, Robbie Ray. Let's go, Miley," Oscar said.

"Bye, Miley. Have fun being a bitch," Meg said in a mean way.

Miley cried like a helpless bitch while Oscar dragged her out of the house. Oscar took Miley back to his house and cut her arms and legs off so she couldn't escape from him anymore.

Meg became the new Hannah Montana and everyone liked her a lot better because she was prettier, nicer, smarter, and cooler than the old Hannah Montana. Miley spent the rest of her miserable life as Oscar's buttmonkey and she and Rico never bothered anyone again.

The End


End file.
